


Say It (Talking Bodies)

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cameos, Dancing, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Flirting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She feels a set of possessive dark eyes on her, and it sends a shiver down her spine. She knows exactly whose eyes they are. Kylo Ren."</p>
<p>Rey has a night off with Finn and Poe and they choose to go dancing at a bit of a dive, and who should she encounter there - you guessed it - Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>Random title - inspired by the song Say It by Flume ft Tove Lo - check it out - I listened to it while writing this.</p>
<p>Added a bracket title because I felt like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my distraction piece.
> 
> I own nothing - it's not mine, I'm just borrowing it for this fic.

Rey is grinding up against Poe as her arms are lazily wrapped around Finn’s neck. She’s letting go and having a good time, just like General Organa ordered.

She, Poe and Finn are in what can only be described as a seedy nightclub in the lower levels of Galactic City on Coruscant. They’re on the planet on official Resistance business – information gathering from Resistance spies, informants and supporters.

So after a day of success in retrieving helpful intel on the First Order, Poe decided that they should do as General Organa suggested, and let their hair down and enjoy themselves, for the first time in months of endless fighting and running to stay alive.

Rey had jumped at the chance to experience a night out dancing until she realized that she’s not got anything to wear, apart from her Resistance issued uniform. But Poe had a solution and a credit card. So off the trio went, in hunt of appropriate clothes to wear for a night of partying.

So that’s how Rey has ended up wearing a blood red backless dress with a very short skirt, a pair of high heels. She feels more like a woman than she ever has, and sexier than she’d ever imagined.

Having two gay best friends is a blessing for Rey. Because when Poe insisted that she wear make up, she didn’t have a clue what to do, so always the gentleman, Poe stepped in to help. And the results were surprisingly good.

The three of them look like anyone else wanting a good time; even their weapons had been left. Locked away on the Falcon under the watchful eye of Chewie. The Wookie preferred to read manuals and his own company than crowded clubs.

Rey has enjoyed a couple of drinks and is letting loose. Stuck in a Poe and Finn sandwich – largely at Finn’s insistence, saying that there are a lot of creepy guys out there, who would love to take advantage of a young pretty girl who is verging on the tipsy side. But that’s what Finn doesn’t understand. Rey is not on the tipsy side at all. Being Force sensitive helps with tolerance of alcohol, but sadly it doesn’t make whatever it was they are serving taste any better.

She feels a set of possessive dark eyes on her, and it sends a shiver down her spine. She knows exactly whose eyes they are. Kylo Ren.

Ever since the events of Starkiller Base they’ve had a cat and mouse thing going on. For the first few months Rey had trained with all the best intentions of becoming a Jedi. But she’d decided after yet another month of being stuck on an island with just Master Luke for company, only practicing meditation and forms and not a single combat drill, that Jedi life is not for her. So she returned to the Resistance and put her existing skills to good use.

Luke had permitted her to keep his old Lightsaber, not that she knew how to use it properly. But she’d done a pretty good job against Kylo Ren in the snow of Starkiller Base that like so many other things in life, Rey taught herself. Or so she liked to believe. But in truth every time she wielded the lightsaber for practice or in actual action, he was there correcting her, guiding her. Teaching her through their Force Bond.

The first time Rey found that she was bonded to her enemy she threw up. The thought of being connected to such a man was almost too much to contemplate. Especially after all that he’d done. But then she found she had compassion for him. After she woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of his pained and tormented cries, while he was being ‘taught’ by his mentor, she felt sorry for him. Sorry that he’d thought that that was justified punishment for his failings.

As time wore on she and Kylo Ren found that they have more in common than they’d likely consider. Their lonely childhoods being the biggest commonality. Rey’s was lonely because she’d been abandoned, and had no one but herself, and Kylo’s because he was surrounded by too many people and it still made him empty inside.

And now as adults, Rey finds that even when she’s with all her friends, and in the heart of the Resistance there is a familiar sense of not belonging that she simply cannot shake. Meanwhile Kylo Ren still feels lonely, lost and permanently angry.

**You look incredible**

Rey smirks as Kylo whispers into her mind. She glances around, eyes wandering over the passing faces, looking for him. Then there he is. Sat alone at a table in the corner. Watching her, studying her every movement. Drinking her in.

_What are you doing here?_

Rey flirts, unable to help herself. Maybe the alcohol is getting to her after all.

**I could ask you the same question. This isn’t exactly a reputable establishment.**

_Yet we’re both here._

**Yet we’re both here indeed.**

_You haven’t answered my question. What are you doing here drinking alone?_

**Now that would be telling.**

Rey’s smirk grows as they flirt with one another while she continues to dance with Poe and Finn, pressed between them, feeling their bodies against hers. But her eyes are fixed on Kylo, entranced by him.

_Avoiding Hux then?_

The sound of his dark snigger rattles in her mind and sets fire to something deep inside.

**Like always.**

_You’re such a child. What’s he done now?_

Rey always enjoyed listening to Kylo rant and rave about General Hux and his micromanaging. How anal he is about cleanliness and organization. How Kylo takes great pleasure in pressing all of Hux’s buttons, and making him turn purple with anger. But more often than not it backfires on Kylo, and Hux ends up skipping off to tell on him to Supreme Leader Snoke. All very juvenile.

**Now that really would be telling.**

Rey chuckles outwardly and receives a rather strange glance from Finn, but she brushes him away with a beaming smile. Before returning her eyes to the raven haired Master of the Knights of Ren.

_Just tell me did he deserve it?_

**Of course. When doesn’t he?**

Rey shakes her head and Poe takes his hands off her swaying hips, his eyes wide with concern.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles loudly in her ear.

Rey furrows her brows as she turns to look at him, letting Finn go in the process.

‘What?’ She shrugs.

‘My hands on your hips. You didn’t like it.’ Poe waves his hands in the air for her to see them and she laughs.

‘No, no. It wasn’t that. It was just a random thought I had.’ She smiles and Poe eases, his own smile returning.

‘Oh, okay. It was just I thought I’d done something wrong.’ Poe says and Rey brushes her hands down his arms.

She remains facing Poe and starts moving to the music once again. Her head tilts to lock eyes with Kylo, but he’s not there. He’s not at the table. Her eyes narrow as she scans the immediate area. Still she can’t see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where are you? Where’ve you gone?_

She knows that her voice probably sounds panic-ed and pathetic in his head and if she were honest, it’s because she is. She was enjoying their flirting and was feeling increasingly bold and didn’t want it to stop.

**Aw I didn't know you cared.**

_I don't._

**Doesn't seem like it.  But don’t worry. I’m just getting another drink. You can stand the men down.**

Rey rolls her eyes at his taunting tone and scoffs quietly; not wanting to make Poe realizes something’s going on with her.

_I wasn’t worried._

**If you say so sweetheart.**

_Did you just call me sweetheart?_

**Yes sweetheart, I called you sweetheart.**

_Why?_ **  
**

**I dunno, it's just something I picked up from my Father.  He said it to my Mother a lot from what I remember.**

_Oh._ **  
**

**Don't you like it?  I can stop, just tell me.  Sweetheart.**

_No......no you're okay.  I kinda like it._

Just then Rey sees him stalk around the edge of the dance floor in his black ensemble. She rolls her eyes, he’s just too predictable with his dark attire.

_You know black suits you._

**It goes well with my fair complexion.**

Rey barks a laugh before trying to disguise it as a cough, but she was too slow as both Poe and Finn scrunch their eyes in confused wonder.

**Might I say that red, especially in that shade, looks exceptional on you. The Dark Side would suit you so well.**

Kylo sasses as he returns to his seat, and instantly their eyes lock once more as he raises his eyebrows at her and she gives his a slight shake of her head at his attempt at recruitment.

_You just don’t give up do you?_

**I always get what I want.**

_We’ll see._

**Um, we shall see indeed. Anyway do you see I’m back now.**

Kylo smirks as he holds up his glass of booze to show her he was telling the truth. He lifts it to his lips and takes a sip, his eyes on her the entire time. That flame that was lit is starting to burn even hotter.

**Do you like me watching you Rey?**

_Do you like watching me?_

The smirk he gives her answers her question, she bites down on her bottom lip. She does like him watching her. His possessive and entrancing eyes taking in every single swing of her hips, wiggle of her butt, raise of her arms is intoxicating to him.

_Yes._

**Yes what?**

_I like you watching me.  It's exciting._

Kylo’s grin widens as he leans back in his chair.

**And I like watching you.**

‘I need another drink.’ Poe shouts in her ear as he pants a little.

Rey shifts her eyes back to her friend. She can see that he’s all sweaty, his white shirt clinging to his skin. He certainly looks in need of a cool down.

‘Okay.’ Rey replies loudly, leaning forward a little.

‘Do you want anything? Another drink?’ Poe asks her, his voice carrying over the music as he moves his hand around to emphasis his question.

‘No. No. I’m good.’ She states with a firm shake of her head.

Together Poe and Finn head off to the bar, both of them needing a moment to rest. But it leaves Rey all alone on the dance floor.

_Care to join me?_

Now that was bold, and it makes her blush and chew her bottom lip. She forces herself to look at him.

**I prefer to watch.**

_Oh._

With that she feels a hand on her hip, and she snaps her head round to find a complete stranger sliding up behind her. Filled with shock and offence that he would be so forward she spins around to face him. Her anger about to spill out.

**You should dance with him.**

The lusty tone to his voice makes her gawp and her eyes instantly fly to his face. But what she sees doesn’t offend her. In fact it excites her. That flame inside really is burning hotter. Kylo’s leaning forward, his eyes bright with lusty desire and his teeth brushing over his bottom lip, urging her on. Wanting her to dance with the stranger.

Rey takes a deep breath and gives the man an apologetic smile, before she hooks her arms over his shoulders and steps a little closer. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as Kylo continues to chew on his bottom lip, his eyes fixed entirely on her, as she begins to shake her hips in time with the beat.

_Do you like what you see?_

**Most definitely.**

The desperate and needy tone in his voice sends sensations straight to her core.

The stranger grips her hips tighter and his fingers dig in a little uncomfortably as he pulls her closer to him. Rey feels her stomach churn, she’s not entirely happy about being this close to a man she doesn’t know, but something inside – and not just through Kylo’s influence – she finds it strangely exhilarating. The unknown.

As the music pulses Rey find that she’s less concerned about the stranger practically clinging onto her, and more interested in the reaction of the man watching her so intently.

Even in the dim light of the club she can see that his eyes are practically black. His scar stands out against the paleness of his skin, but not as much as his chewed raw bottom lip.

_Enjoying the view?_

**It’s the best one I’ve ever seen.**

Rey sniggers quietly to herself, not wanting this other man to think she’s in any fashion flirting with him.

The strangers’ hands begin to wander, edging closer and closer to her butt. Rey digs her fingers into his shoulders as a warning. But it doesn’t seem to register as he carries on, fingers drifting where they’re not wanted.

She feels a dark spike in her Bond with Kylo and her eyes shift to him in a heartbeat. He’s standing, his shoulders broad and his build effortlessly commanding. His eyes are burning into the strangers’ skull. The stranger is oblivious as he does his best to grope her, despite her clear discomfort and how her hands pull his away.

‘Stop.’ She snaps at him, knowing exactly where this could end up – south and fast.

‘Why baby, I’m not doing anything. You like this.’ The stranger sneers and Rey straightens up, no longer dancing.

‘I said stop.’ She hisses, her eyes full of her own anger – she doesn’t need Kylo’s for that.

The stranger scoffs as he glares at her, his lip curling into a sneer.

‘You’re nothing but a cock tease, you know that?’ The stranger snarls at her.

Rey doesn’t even know what to say. How does she retort to that kind of comment other than a weak “I am not”. So she elects to cross her arms over her chest and give him a look of defiance.

The strangers’ nostrils flare as his anger bubbles at her apparent attitude. His jaw clenches and his hands ball into fists. He flattens his palm and raises his hand to strike her, but as his hand rises up a black shirted arm grips it midair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter - hope it wasn't too disappointing :s
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and the kudos' you've given this fic so far :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own bad :|


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys thank you so much for your feedback, comments, kudos', everything. You are incredible <3

Rey’s eyes fly up the length of the arm, despite already knowing the answer. But seeing Kylo towering over her and the stranger makes her heart stutter, despite her anger. Kylo’s jaw is tight and his eyes are black with fury, no longer with desire. He glares at the stranger who squirms beneath his vice grip.

‘I suggest you leave. Now.’ Kylo growls as he tightens his hand around the man’s wrist and leans toward him a little, using his full menacing build and height to intimidate the other man.

The man stares wide eyed at Kylo, as does Rey. The circulation to his hand is being cut off by Kylo’s grasp and his drunk panic stricken eyes flit between Kylo and then at Rey.

She can barely contain her annoyance at Kylo’s intervention. She knows that she could handle this man, but he’s not letting her. She could have sorted him out, but no Kylo Ren just has to save her. Be her Knight in black armour. As if she needs him to be her hero. She is no damsel in distress; she can look after herself and then some. Her anger seeps out of her as Kylo continues to squeeze the life out of the man’s wrist.

Wanting this stand off to end already Rey steps forward and shoves the stranger hard. It makes Kylo drop his hand through surprise at her rather violent outburst.

'Fucking bitch.' The stranger spits as he takes a step back. Rey glares daggers at him as Kylo stands there still a little stunned by her.

The stranger gives them both a dirty look before he ambles away muttering under his breath, his wrist clutched protectively to his chest.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Rey snaps as she turns to face Kylo.

‘What? He was going to hit you.’ Kylo barks, surprised by her annoyance and he instantly becomes defensive.

‘And? I could have dealt with it.’ She hisses a flash of defiance in her eyes.

‘But you didn’t have to. I was there.’ Kylo huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

Rey scoffs and they fall into an awkward silence despite the loud hum of music and everyone around them.

‘I could have handled it. I didn’t need _your_ help. I didn’t need _you_ to rescue me.’ Rey spits at him, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

‘So that’s the thanks I get, huh?’ Kylo shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Rey scoffs in disbelief.

_This is all your fault._

**What? How?**

_You wanted me to dance with him._

**I didn’t know he was going to do that.**

_Oh come on. He’s a man._

**And what’s that supposed to mean?**

_You know exactly what I mean. I may have lived a fairly sheltered life on Jakku, but I know what men can be like.  You think with your dick and not your brain._

She snaps in his mind, fixing him with a steely look.  Kylo scoffs and shakes his head at her generalisation at his gender.

Again they fall into silence. Staring at one another, arms crossed over their chests.

‘You. Are. Unbelievable.  Do you know that?’ Kylo snarls as he leans in closer to her while pointing at her, his aggravation clear.

She gets a whiff of his cologne, and it’s possibly the most delicious thing she’s even smelt. It makes her stomach flip and her heart flutter. But from the pissed off expression on his face she’s not going to be smelling it again, mores the pity.

Kylo takes a deep breath before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd, leaving Rey standing alone and frustrated. She can’t believe that he’s got her all wound up and then just walks off, leaving her standing there. Frustrated in more than just one-way.  That flame he ignited is practically burning out of control.

_Where the hell are you going?_

But he doesn't respond instead he throws up walls around his mind.  Wanting to keep her at arms length and away from his thoughts.  Rey snorts and her jaw clenches, arms wrapped angrily over her chest.  She is fuming.

Before she had time to react Poe and Finn walk back over. They share a perplexed look when they see the red flush on her skin, and anger written all over her face as she follows Kylo with her furious eyes.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Poe asks her over the din of the music as he lightly touches her arm.

She spins around startled; she was lost in a world of her own.

‘What?’ She snaps.

‘I said are you okay?’ Poe repeats himself, his eyes brimming with concern.

‘Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just some guy got a little too, you know.’ She tells him with a wave of her hands to show her point.

‘What guy?’ Finn interjects, instantly becoming protective.

‘Don't worry. He’s gone. I sorted it. I’m fine. Really. I’m fine.’ She reiterates with a firm nod and sure eyes.

It pacifies Finn and he gives a slow nod.  Now the faint tension between the trio has evaporated they resume dancing and having a good time.  Even if takes Rey a little longer to loosen back up after her encounter with Kylo.

As time passes Rey starts enjoying herself again.  She backs into Finn and laughs happily with Poe, arms draped over his shoulders.  Seemingly forgetting what had transpired earlier.  But then she sees Kylo out of the corner of her eye. She tilts her head back against Finn’s shoulder and sees that Kylo is on the dance floor.

And he’s dancing.

But he’s not alone. There’s a beautiful blue Twi’lek all over him.  Literally.

Rey's head darts up, her eyebrows almost in her hairline and her mouth hangs open in shock. Kylo is dancing.  After he turned her offer down.  She is incensed.

_What.  The fuck?_

**Language, scavenger.**

He's still pissed off with her.  He only calls her scavenger when he's angry or belittling her.

_Fuck my language. What the fuck are you doing?_

Her whole body has tensed and she's no longer dancing, but Poe and Finn don't seem to notice.

**Dancing, what does it look like?**

_I can see that. But you wouldn’t dance with me.  So what makes her so special?_

She sounds positively whiney.  Even to herself.  And a pout forms on her lips.

Rey watches as the Twi’lek woman is all but dry humping him. She scowls at the sight, but then feels a massive surge of jealousy. She can’t take her eye off Kylo, and the woman who isn’t her.

**Nothing.  There's absolutely nothing special about her at all.**

Rey edges out of the Finn-Poe sandwich and they drift closer together, seemingly forgetting about her. They only have eyes for one another and hands and mouths for that matter.

The Twi’lek female doesn't let up, nuzzling into Kylo's neck, her hands running all over his arms, chest and abdomen, and she's pressing herself against him suggestively. But his eyes aren’t even paying her any attention. They’re all for Rey.

Rey steps closer to where Kylo is; being pulled toward him as if he’s a magnet. With only the blatantly desperate Twi’lek separating them, Kylo just brushes the woman aside and gets a mouthful of abuse for his troubles. But he pays her no further attention.  He's got the attention of the one he wants.

**What about your friends, the pilot and the traitor? Won’t they miss you?**

_I think they’re a little preoccupied, don’t you?_

Kylo glances over her shoulder and sees Finn and Poe locked in a passionate embrace and a smirk crosses his lips.

As they fall back into their flirtatious banter, Rey takes that final step into his space.

Her eyes are fixed on his, as she wraps her arms around his neck, and tentatively pushes her hips against his thigh. His grin is blinding as he looks down at her.

**You look so fucking hot in that dress sweetheart.**

_You don’t look too bad yourself. And you smell amazing._

Kylo’s grin simply widens and he feels a blush spread across his cheeks, it matches hers.

They let the beat of the music guide their movements as they start to dance together. Their bodies fit together, as if they're made for one another.  Kylo almost hesitantly places his hands on her hips, feeling her sway beneath them. It sends feelings straight to his crotch, but he pushes them aside, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Rey turns around and backs into him, and she’s sure she hears him growl with lusty desire. Her eyes are starting to glaze over. Rey bites down on her bottom lip, as her body reacts to the feel of his hands drifting down to her hips. His fingers are roaming so close to where she really wants them to be, a little further south. Rey stretches her one arm back and finds Kylo’s thick dark locks. Her fingers run through it, as she presses her butt into his crotch.

She can feel Kylo’s hot breath on her neck and it makes her moan, she's loosing all of her self-control. Her head tilts back and her eyes flutter close as her lips part with a gasp. She's allowing him clear access and free reign. Kylo’s eyes widen at the sight of her being so carefree and wild. He presses a light kiss to her neck and hears a faint moan through their Bond. The heady sound encourages him, and he continues by pressing hot kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. His fingers dig into her lower abdomen.  And it only makes her moan more.

Rey’s breath comes out in little pants, as her arousal just keeps on building and building. She wants to feel more, she needs more. Kylo runs his finger up her shuddering body, between her breasts, up her neck and to her jaw. He turns her head to look at him. They look deeply into the other’s eyes, even in the dim lighting of the club. Both their chests rising and falling with expectant desire. Seeing the craving they have for one another.

Kylo’s eyes trail over her face as he moves closer to her, and she doesn’t stop him. Her whole body is buzzing with anticipation. Their lips collide, but it's not shy and polite, no, it's hungry and ravenous. Both of them let out groans that vibrate through their bodies and their Bond as they kiss.

Rey’s hand is still in his hair; her fingers tugging on the strands as they kiss passionately. It makes him kiss her that bit harder, as their mutual desire ramps up, pushing them headlong toward a point of no return.

This is exactly what Rey wants, needs, desires, craves.

She completely forgets who she is, who she is aligned to. Who she’s kissing. She forgets everything. All she feels is an overwhelming want and need. For Kylo Ren. Her enemy. She wants him so badly it hurts.

_I want you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own.
> 
> I own nothing - this is just a work of fan fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....... 
> 
> ;)
> 
> Oh and this is probably longer than it either should be or needs to be.

Slowly Kylo pulls back, needing to breath. They’re both gasping and panting. Kylo’s fingertips are still brushing across her jaw, and feeling a spark radiate between their connected skins.

Once again their eyes meet and no words pass between them. There’s no need, they both know what to do next. What they need.

Kylo grabs her hand and leads Rey across the dance floor toward the table he’d previously been occupying. He grabs his leather jacket, and strides purposely out of the dingy nightclub and into the rank air of the lower levels of Galactic City. Rey keeps up with him surprisingly well for a girl who’d never worn high heels until that night.

She casts a glance back over her shoulder to see if she can spot Finn and Poe, but she can’t see either of them. Her stomach clenches, knowing that they’ll worry when they can’t find her. But her emotions are guiding her, controlling her.

Kylo leads her through the neon lit crowded streets of the Entertainment District, her eyes looking all around taking in the sights. Not that there are many, but for a girl from Jakku this is all such a new experience. It’s such a vibrant and massive city with so many species milling around.

_Where are we going?_

**I have a place where I stay when I’m on Coruscant.**

_Is it far?_

**Impatient are we sweetheart?**

Kylo smirks at her scoff in his mind, as they arrive at a docking port. Rey feels the wind of the speeders and assorted vehicles racing around on her bare legs, back and arms. Kylo lets go of her hand as he hands over a ticket stub to an alien, who wanders off.

Rey runs her hands up and down her bare arms as she watches the blur of transports pass only a few feet away. Kylo steps closer to her and holds his leather jacket out for her. She allows him to help her put on the jacket. It’s a bit long in length and the sleeves for her, but it’s warm. And smells of him. That delicious smell she’s already found utterly addictive. She simply craves it.

A speeder pulls up with the alien from before on it. He hops off before wandering off back to his station. Kylo climbs onto the speeder, and turns expectantly to look at her. Rey gazes at the vehicle and then at him. Kylo’s eyes widen a touch as he waits for her to do something, anything.

Rey awkwardly pulls off her heels, clutching them in her one hand before stepping forward. Kylo shifts back a bit, allowing her to climb onto the speeder and sit in front of him. Rey’s spine tingles with anticipation when she feels his shirt against her back, his strong thighs against hers and his arms reaching around her to grip the handlebars. But it’s the feel of his hot breath on her neck that sends the sensations up and down her spine.

Kylo starts the speeder and quickly gets them into a line of fast moving traffic. Rey’s eyes are constantly on the move, taking everything in. Watching the city fly by. She holds her heels tightly and shuffles a little back against him. Not feeling entirely safe and secure on the speeder with nothing to hold onto.

Kylo does nothing about the fact that Rey’s butt is now pressed against his crotch. But a smile does creep across his face. But he needs to focus, not get distracted at the feelings building inside. He pushes them away, his years of discipline serving him well.

He negotiates them with ease through the heavy trafficked lower levels. Through the fumes and smog that makes breathing uncomfortable.

Rey doesn’t know where they’re going. Where he’s taking her. He could be taking her straight to the First Order for all she knows. But the way he kissed her and the look in his eyes tells her that the First Order is the furthest thing from his mind.

Soon they arrive at an opulent and expensive looking building and Rey is sure that Poe mentioned something about it when they arrived. But she cannot remember what he said. Kylo lands the speeder a couple of floors from the top of the building. He climbs off and stands there, his eyes drifting to her leg. She knows that her dress has ridden up and exposed more of her tanned thigh. It sends a spark right through her body and then their Bond.

Her nerves are jangling. Her heart is racing, her stomach is fluttering and her breath is coming out in little pants. This is more than what she wants. This is what she needs. Desperately needs.

Kylo offers her a hand, which she takes with a shy glance up at him. His eyes are still dark with his desire, and it makes her heart skip a beat. She climbs off the speeder and the moment her feet touch the bare ground, she knows that this is real. This is going to happen. They’re going to happen.

He leads Rey into the open plan, spacious and minimalist apartment. She’s surprised by it’s association with him. Everything is white, not a colour she’s ever connected to Kylo Ren. He’s black and red. He lets go of her hand and walks over to a small table with bottles and glasses. He picks up a bottle and pours a glass of golden liquid – Corellian whiskey. He downs it in one.

**Do you want one?**

Rey’s blush darkens in an instant at the suggestive tone he uses. She nods before placing her heels on the floor by the door. She enjoys feeling the soft and luxurious carpet beneath her feet, as she pads over to meet him.

He holds out the glass to her and with a slightly trembling hand she accepts the drink. Their eyes are fixed together as she matches him. Taking the drink in one. A faint smirk appears on his lips as she hands him back the glass. He places it back on the small table and turns to face her.

**What do you want sweetheart?**

Rey gulps. She’d thought she’d made it clear when she told him in the club. She wants him. Only him.

_You._

Kylo steps closer to her, into her personal space. Now that she’s lost her added height from her heels, she has to look up at him. The air between them is heavy with sexual tension.

Slowly he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips that simply takes her breath away. As he lifts his head a little to take her in, to look at her and gauge her reaction, she is overcome with desperate need.

Rey flings her arms around his neck and rises to her tiptoes crashing her lips against his. Kylo places his hands on her waist beneath his leather jacket, pulling her flush against his body as they kiss passionately.

Kylo’s hands drift down from her waist to her hips, before settling on her butt, giving it a testing squeeze and making her moan into his mouth. Rey drags her short fingernails through his hair and her groans in response, both of them getting more and more turned on.

Rey let’s Kylo lift her, and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. Her dress rides up to her hips, but she makes no effort to pull it back down. The feel of his hands on her thighs and his fingers brushing beneath the hem of her dress makes her tremble. But not once does she stop pressing hot and hungry kisses to his pouty lips.

Rey doesn’t even realizes that they’re in a bedroom until she feels a bed against her back. Her eyes open into the darkness, the only light in the room coming from the city, streaming in through the expansive window. He’s on top of her, his leg between hers and she can feel his hard on pressing into her hip.

Kylo breaks the kiss but not the contact. Instead he begins to kiss her face and then down her neck. He shifts off her, so he’s lying next to her, as he continues kissing her neck, making her quiver. His one hand brushes up her thigh a few times before it ventures toward her exposed panties.

Rey’s toes curl into the sheets, as do her fingers while her other fingers run through his hair. Feeling his touch on her hipbone over her red lace panties makes her whimper and scrunch her eyes close.

They fly open when his fingers brush over her sex, and she lets out a loud gasp. Kylo stops kissing her neck and moves so he’s looking at her, seeing the dark red burn of her blush on her cheeks, and the wide-eyed expression of her hazel eyes.

Kylo runs the tip of his index finger along her skin at the top of her panties, his eyes full of intensity as he watches her mouth fall open, her knees lock together and hears her let out gasping pants.

He slips his hand beneath the material and Rey responds to him, her body trembling under his touch. His fingers brush over her clit and between her slick folds. Rey takes a sharp breath before biting down on her bottom lip. Kylo lets out a groan at the feel of her, she’s so wet already. Their eyes lock together, hazel staring at dark.

As Kylo caresses her she doesn’t hold back the sound of her pleasure, letting out little gasps and groans. Rey is nothing more than a ball of beautiful and unknown sensations. Her body is beyond her control, it’s responding as it pleases, as it wants. Her mind is simply a passenger now, along for the ride and memories. She hears a dark snigger of satisfaction from him. Their Bond is vibrating with arousal and hunger.

When he slips one of his long fingers inside her, her whole body jerks and a loud groan escapes her parted lips. She can feel his erection pressing against her hip, and it sends liquid fire through her veins. The knowledge that she has made him hard is invigorating. Kylo slides in a second finger as he works her open, his fingers coated with her juices, as his thumb firmly rubs her clit.

Her body is pulsing and vibrating with her arousal, her increasing feelings as she plunges towards her release. Her hand pulls on the sheets as the fingers on her other hand tug at his hair, but he holds his head firm, their eyes interlocked.

Rey’s inner walls begins to contract and clench around his fingers that are deeper within her than anything ever before. She lets out a loud groan as her body arches up off the bed, but her eyes are fixed on his. He’s watching her climax and it’s the most intense experience of her entire life. She’s never felt like this before. It’s pure and unadulterated bliss.

Rey whimpers as her body goes through the aftershock of her release. Kylo leans over and captures her lips with his, kissing her so fiercely as he removes his fingers from her and her panties. Her body feels spent and like its on fire. Every single nerve is standing on end, burning with her pleasure.

And she hopes that this is only just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I really mean that. Thank you. :)
> 
> Hope it's not too boring or disappointing - smut is not my forte but I got this idea in my head while writing my other Reylo fic and well it doesn't fit with that story so I just had to give it one of it's own.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments, the kudos', the reads and the bookmarks - you guys truly make me :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own and sometimes I just miss them :(
> 
> I own nothing - this is just fan fiction :)
> 
> I was listening to The Weeknd when writing this chapter - it helped :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo withdraws his lips much to Rey’s clear displeasure as she pouts at him. He sniggers at her, before brushing stray strands of her hair from her sweaty forehead. He simply looks at her, pushing aside the aching feeling in his balls at not yet having reached his own release. He just wants a moment to take her in. The menace, the tormentor of his every breath. She has got under his skin like a drug. He just couldn’t resist her. He can’t resist her. He knows he never will.

Then suddenly without warning Kylo grabs Rey around the waist, prompting her to let out a yelp of surprise as he flips her over onto her front.

_Kylo_

She snaps in his mind as he climbs off the bed.

Rey scoffs as she blows her hair from her face and glares at him over her shoulder. He looks her right in the eyes, his own burning with his desire for her. His hands move assuredly to his belt. Rey chews on her bottom lip as she watches his fingers slowly undo the buckle.

**Take off the jacket.**

He commands, his eyes solely on her. She quickly and awkwardly rids herself of his leather jacket, tossing it out of the way. She returns her gaze to his hands. He watches her watching him. Watching his fingers take their time undoing his trousers, despite his own pool of sensations that desperately need their release.

Rey’s heartbeat has barely had chance to settle from her orgasm thanks to his fingers, when it ramps up again. Just the sight of him undoing his clothes has the feeling stir down below and making her let out a small whimper.

Kylo pushes his trousers open, but not yet freeing his hard cock. He reaches over and pushes her legs apart, giving him a gratuitous look of her privates. A surge racing through her body, igniting her skin. Not to mention a dark blush.

He climbs back onto the bed, Rey’s eyes on him the entire time. Taking in his every movement. Kylo shoves his trousers down over his butt and halfway down his thighs, followed by his underwear. Rey gulps with anxiety and anticipation. Her eyes widen at the sight of his erection and panic and concern fill her mind.

**Do you want this?**

His mind voice is thick with lust, but also concern for her and it surprises her a little.

‘Yes.’ She replies and her tone is heavy with never before felt emotions and desires.

**All you have to do is say stop and I’ll stop. You understand, just say the word.**

_Kylo, please._

She whimpers and her desperate need makes him smirk. The way she says his name, even in his mind, makes his cock twitch.  It’s all the confirmation he needs. His hands clasp around her hips and he yanks her onto all fours. Before he pushes her panties down her thighs. It happens so quickly that Rey can barely compute and lets out a staggered breath.

She groans loudly when he brushes his cock against her slick entrance. Once again teasing her, wanting to give her time to back out if she chooses.

**Just say the word and I’ll stop.**

_You dare._

And on that note he pushes into her. Rey’s whole body tenses at the unfamiliar feeling, at the size of his cock pushing her boundaries in ways she’s never felt before. He inches himself into her, his stomach tensing at her tightness.

‘Fuck Rey. You’re so fucking tight.’ He rasps and his fingers dig into her hips.

Tears fill her eyes as her fingers grip the sheets. She buries her face into the pillow muffling her hissing groan, it hurts, but she doesn’t want him to stop. She can’t let him stop. She needs this. She wants this. Kylo lets out the breath he’d been holding as he pauses fully inside her.

**Are you-**

_Kylo please. Stop talking and just fuck me._

She sends him a pleading rasp in his mind. Kylo’s sniggers at the brazenness of her words and edges out, making her grunt and groan. She whimpers, already missing him being completely inside of her. He sharply thrusts into her, making her cry out and scrunch her eyes close.

He starts to fuck her. Settling for a steady pace. The only sound surrounding them is skin slapping skin and grunts, gasps, moans and groans. Rey lifts herself onto her hands just as he hits a sweet spot making her groan loudly, mouth hanging open and brows creases together.

Her chest is heaving, her heart racing and her mind reeling with feelings. She can feel his fingers digging into her hips as he controls the whole thing, the pace, the depth, everything. The sound of his grunting and groaning is like music to Rey’s ears, so raw and real.

She looks over her shoulder and looks at his face – it’s a picture of concentrated bliss. His eyes are black, his pink pouty lips apart, and a flush across his pale skin makes his scar stand out. The sight of his scar makes Rey’s stomach tighten with arousal and she groans louder. It’s her first ever claim on him. It made him hers.

Rey pushes up off the bed and presses her back against his still covered chest, the feeling of the material on her exposed back makes her shudder a little. She needs to feel his lips on hers.

He obliges, crashing his lips against hers in a hot, passionate and wet kiss. A kiss full of dominance and ownership. He’s claiming her and she’s not resisting. Her hand reaches up and she takes fist full of his hair, making him grunt into her mouth and thrust that little bit harder, making her cry out.

Rey can feel the burning coil in the pit of her stomach. Rey can feel the same sensations she experienced by his hand; begin to course through her entire body. She can feel a build up within him too as his thrusts quicken. Their Bond is open so wide and so clearly.

Rey slips back down onto her all fours and again he hits that sweet spot with each and every thrust, making her cry out. Her whole body starts to tremble with her build up.

A film of sweat glistens on her back, and on his forehead as he pushes them to the edge; they’re teetering on the brink. Needing to let go and simply take their pleasure. To let themselves fall and not look back or hold on.

And they do. They let themselves fall. Kylo’s thrusts jerk into her erratically, before slowing down almost completely, as he grunts and mutters her name over and over again like a sort of mantra. Rey cries out a garbled mix of groans and Kylo’s name. She clutches the sheets so firmly her knuckles have whitened.

They both hit their climaxes as one, with loud grunts and tense bodies locked together in the most intimate way. Kylo Ren spills his seed inside of her and she lets him, because she doesn’t care. She’s not thinking about anything at that moment. Nothing is on her mind other than reaching her release.

After a few more gentler thrusts Kylo pulls out of her, much to her annoyed whimper. She’d so quickly gotten used to the feel of him inside of her that, she already doesn’t want to be without. He shifts so he’s lying on his back on the bed, chest still heaving a little. Rey sinks down, her arms pulled beneath her chest.

She looks up at him. Looks at his scar. She gave him that scar and now she’s just allowed him to fuck her. She gave him the scar in anger, wanting to hurt him, perhaps even considered killing him. And yet she just let him fuck her and she wanted and enjoyed it.

‘Are-are you okay?’ Kylo queries quietly, catching his breathe, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Rey nods with a satisfied smile, biting on the corner of her bottom lip. She is more than okay she is ecstatic. Despite who he is – enemy, nemesis, nightmare, creature, monster – he has just become her lover. By her choice.

Her face is beaming as she reaches up and kisses him, still hungry for him.

**More already?**

_Already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't too bad or too disappointing (I fear it is :()
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful, supportive and kind comments, the kudos', the bookmarks and the views - they really mean a lot :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful and supportive comments for this fic so far. You're all amazing <3
> 
> Oh and the rating has increased for obvious reasons ;D

Rey kisses him softly, basking in the afterglow of being fucked. Her hand drifts down his shirt toward his now flaccid cock. He hisses against her lips as she drags her short nails over the sensitive skin and she smirks.

**Careful sweetheart.**

He tells her in her mind and she purses her lips together.

She takes hold of his impressive length – her hand looking small in comparison, and gives it a slow stroke. Kylo groans at the feeling, his eyelids fluttering shut.

_You’re wearing too many clothes._

She announces in his mind and his eyes spring open to look at her. He pulls back a little to look at her properly, her face illuminated by the city lights shining in through the window. She looks stunningly beautiful. She truly takes his breath away.

**That can be remedied sweetheart**

Kylo points out as his fingers move to the nearest buttons on his shirt.

_No, allow me._

Rey purrs with a suggestive look, giving his cock another slow stroke before removing her hand.

She peels off her panties and kicks them to the floor. She’d never have thought that her panties would be on the floor of her sworn enemy, and she’d be in his bed. Well, she assumes that this is his place and they're not fucking in some rich old persons luxury apartment? But who knows, and honestly she doesn't care at the moment.

Now free from her underwear she quickly straddles him, much to his surprise as his eyes widen and his jaw slackens a little. He looks impressed by her bold move, and she allows herself a triumphant smile.

Rey reaches over and undoes the first done up button on his shirt. Taking her time, building the already clear and present sexual tension. Her eyes meet his as she leans down and licks the now exposed skin.

Kylo lets out a strangled gasp as she continues. Working her way down his shirt, kissing and licking his pale skin as she unbuttons, slipping down his legs and feeling his cock stir beneath her.

With all the buttons undone, she pushes his shirt open and ogles him. Her eyes trail over his pale and toned chest, noticing the scar by his collarbone she gave him. As her eyes drift further down he shifts a little, suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. She knows why as her eyes hold on the angry pink scar on his side. From Chewbacca's bowcaster.

Rey smiles softly, wanting to reassure him, before leaning over and pressing a number of tender kisses to the ragged skin. It makes Kylo gulp at her gentleness and lack of repulsion. She smiles against his warm skin, and he feels a blush spread across his cheekbones.

She sits back and gives him a beaming smile, and it makes his heart skip a beat. She really does make him breathless and lightheaded. This magnificent young woman makes him into a quibbling bashful mess. No longer the fearsome Master of the Knights of Ren. Snoke's enforcer. Nope, he's just a guy in awe of the strong, fierce and independent woman who's selected him to fuck.

_Still too many clothes._

Rey declares as she steps back off the bed, looking down at him with a mischievous quirk of her eyebrow.

She yanks his leg up just below the knee, making him yelp with surprise. His eyes fixed on her face, trying to get a read on her, but she’s just too difficult to predict. He does see that there’s a cheeky glint in her eyes, and a wicked smirk on her lips.

Kylo rises up onto his elbows as she undoes his boot and pulls it off. She tosses it behind her with a naughty smile when they hear the thud of the boot hitting the floor. She rids him of his other boot and then his socks.

Rey sinks to her knees at the foot of the bed and Kylo cranes his neck with a puzzled expression trying to see what she's doing. He feels her fingers lightly running up the outside of his legs, over his trousers.

Her head pops up between his legs and his cock twitches. Rey’s eyes widen as she gives him a little snigger.

_You like this, don’t you? The sight of me on my knees between your legs?_

Rey rasps in his mind and he gulps with wide eyes.

He nods slowly, drinking in the sight of her, as she continues to run her fingers up and down over his calves. She begins to walk her fingers up his thighs toward the band of his trousers. Her eyes on him the entire time, watching his breath catch in his throat. She hooks her fingers into the band and pulls them at a agonizingly slow pace down his legs.

She removes his trousers off, and turns her attentions to his tight black boxers, but makes quicker work of them. She stands looking down at him, hands on her hips and a self satisfied smirk on her face as her gaze lingers on his once again hard cock.

**Now who’s wearing too many clothes?**

Kylo sniggers in her mind and she gives him a flirty smile, but makes no effort to take off her dress. No she wants him to do that.

She climbs onto the bed and sees the hitch of breath in his throat as she begins to crawl up him. When she’s eye level with his cock she shifts her gaze from his eyes to his member.

Settling between his legs she takes hold of it, her hand wrapping around it and giving it a slow stroke. Her own head tilted to the side as they both watch her hand. Her eyes snap back to meet his, and she can see his stomach tensing with both his anticipation and desire. Rey chews slightly on her bottom lip as she watches him watch her hand. His pupils are blown and his eyes are fixed on her slow hand movements.

_Eyes up_

She whispers in his mind and he instantly looks up at her, his chest beginning to heave with short breathes. Rey slowly licks her tongue over her lips and Kylo lets out a sharp gasp. With their eyes fixed together she lowers her face down and parts her lips.

Rey’s chest is heaving just like his. The air between them is thick with sexual tension, need and overwhelming anticipation. Her whole body shudders as she edges closer to taking him in her mouth.

Rey licks the tip of his cock making him groan loudly, but his eyes don’t leave hers. Not even when she lowers her mouth over his erection, a smirk on her face and wickedness in her eyes.

**Fuck Rey**

Kylo pants in her mind and she giggles at his desperate tone. The vibration of her chuckle flowing over his cock makes him squirm. He doesn’t want for it to be over before it’s really begun. He doesn't want to disappoint her.

Rey takes more of him in her mouth while her hand grips the base, stroking him as she sucks almost lazily, wanting to wind him up. Make him so desperate for her, to crave her that he can't control himself.

**Rey**

He snaps and she sniggers before sinking her mouth lower. But already her jaw aches and the deeper she takes him the more her eyes begin to water. She releases his cock with a clear ‘pop’ and Kylo groans, his head falling back and his eyes closed.

Rey takes the opportunity to move swiftly, so her knees are resting either side of his hips. She reaches down and with light fingers she holds his cock, bracing herself above him.

_Kylo. Look at me._

His head rises and his focus instantly falls on her face, and sees her wide eyes and blown pupils. Sees how she’s biting down on her bottom lip, making it raw, pink and swollen. His gaze drifts down her body and he takes in her heaving chest and erect nipples. Sees how her stomach flinches with want and anticipation, and then he sees how she’s hovering above his cock. So close to being inside of her again, he can’t help but groan. She lowers herself, thighs starting to tremble, feeling the tip of his erection brush over her still slick folds. She can’t fight her moan and gasping breath.

**Fuck Rey.**

He pants in her mind and his brows knitting together. His eyes flit between hers and what she’s doing, as she lets the tip nudge just inside of her.

‘Please Rey’ He begs with a low growl, and that’s all it takes for her to sink down onto him.

Taking him fully and making them both gasp loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope this has kept something of the last chapter going :s Not sure tho?
> 
> Any errors or mistakes are all my own :|
> 
> I also own nothing, just borrowing for this smutty little idea :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the time has come for this smutty little story to come to it's natural conclusion.
> 
> I hope you guys like it at least (because I do - not biased at all ;))
> 
> All feedback is welcome - let me know what you think by dropping a comment :D

‘You have no idea where Rey is? In a city the size of a planet with a trillion inhabitants and visitors because you were getting, and I quote “busy”.’ General Organa barks at a very bashful, embarrassed and worried Poe and Finn.

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Rey shakes her head as she scrambles around looking for her panties that she’d discarded. She’s got her dress on and Kylo is wearing his trousers, belt undone and his shirt is on, but gaping open, not a single button fastened.

**Looking for these?**

He smirks in her mind and she snaps her hear around to look at him. He’s standing there half naked with her red lace panties hanging from his raised middle finger. A smug smirk plastered across his face. She rolls her eyes and steps around the bed to retrieve them from him.

But he clearly has other ideas as he lifts his arm up, putting them out of her reach.

_Give them to me._

Rey reaches up, trying to grab them, pressing her body against his, but he just stretches his arm further.

_Kylo. I need them back. Give me them. Now._

She demands but his smirk doesn’t fade, in fact it simply grows into a grin and a chuckle as she stretches to grab her panties. She notices out of the corner of her eye that his dark eyes are starting to widen the more she moves her body up and down his body.

Feeling naughty and mischievous she pushes her hips against his thigh and grinds against him, making him gasp. She sniggers when he looks down at her and his arm lowers a little.

**Are you teasing me sweetheart?**

She gives him her most innocent look.

_Who? Me?_

She simpers back at him and that’s it. Panties all forgotten as he smashes his lips against hers, stealing her breath and snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Rey moans into his mouth as their tongues jostle with one another in a fiery, hungry and passionate kiss.

Rey’s arms wrap around his neck as he lifts her onto her tiptoes, her fingers automatically running through his bed hair. She whimpers against his lips, feeling her desire returning in a flash.

Her whole body aches and she’s utterly spent, but so completely satisfied. She has been so greedy with him, taking more than her fill. They’d not slept until dawn was breaking the sky. They just fucked. Over and over and in this position and that position. They’d gone all night, until they could hardly move, all their energy zapped. Finally coming to rest wrapped in one another’s arms, bodies twisted together.

Now the sun is high in the sky and they’d finally crawled out of bed. Muscles screaming in protest and stomach desperate to be filled. But more importantly they have roles and lives to return to. Memories of their night together to be treasured forever but buried deep inside, almost as if the night had never even happened. Back to being enemies.

As their kiss beings to loose some of it’s previous intensity and becomes soft and loving Rey’s hands move from his hair and drift down his strong bare shoulders and arms. Pawing at his toned body, needing more.

**Whoa, slow down sweetheart. What’s the hurry?**

_I need to get back. So do you._

Her words in both their heads stops them. Kylo pulls back from her and she whimpers at the loss of him. Reality comes crashing down and interrupts the end of their beautiful and unforgettable night of sexy bliss.

She takes a small step away from him, her heart suddenly feeling too heavy for her chest, and the sight of disappointment on his face makes tears prick her eyes. He looks more than just sorry that their night has come to an end and it makes her stomach flip. But as lovely as the dream they were living is, reality strikes.

Rey reaches forward to grab her panties as the atmosphere between them becomes heavy, but he’s wise to her and lifts his arm, putting them out of her reach. Wanting to keep her with him that little bit longer.

‘Give them back.’ She pleads as she tries to reach them, but he stands tall on the balls of his feet, adding to his height.

‘Come get them scavenger.’ He challenges with a suggestive look.

A wicked glint in his eyes, complete with a wink, and smirk across his face. The flame that was beginning to burn again is relit anew, hot and raging.

Kylo back’s out of the room into the corridor and Rey dashes after him, but there’s no desperate pace in her step. She catches up with him in the living area – all white furniture, fixtures and fittings – she can’t imagine Kylo Ren having décor of this style. So who’s place is it?

She shoves him hard in the back and he stumbles forward, just about managing to keep his footing. The moment she did it she felt fear. Worried that she’d gone too far. He is Kylo Ren, notorious tantrum thrower, after all. But the sound of this dark laugh appeases her initial concern.

**I see you're feeling feisty.**

He sniggers in her mind while turning around to face her. Rey does her best to look unaffected with his comment or the way his eyes are on her, taking in her face, neck but coming up to meet hers rather than leer at her.

She steps closer to him, full of purpose and new feelings. Amazed that her body is still so hungry for him. Especially given the number of times they’d fucked that night and early morning.

Rey pushes him down onto the white couch. His eyes fixed on her face and she realises that he didn’t fight her and simply sunk down, all obedience and compliant. Nothing like the Kylo Ren presented to the galaxy – the fearsome Dark Sider.

Seizing her opportunity she straddles him. Her eyes are glazed over as she craves him again. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open with his surprise. Rey grinds against him, making him groan and having to bite down her own moan.

She smirks in triumph at his undoing already. So she does it again, but this time letting him hear her soft moan. Kylo wraps his arm around her waist, stilling her and drawing her closer to him, their eyes locked together.

He brushes his lips over hers. Their hot breath mingling together as it comes out in little pants and gasps and their joint arousal rapidly building.

Suddenly Kylo lifts and flips her. Pressing her down onto the luxurious couch. She lets out a startled cross between a gasp and a giggle, her heart racing. Her anticipation pulsing vibrantly through her entire body.

He looms over her. His eyes are impossibly dark with his lust for her. He presses a fierce kiss to her lips, capturing her breath. He trails his lips along her jaw and down her neck, before drifting down her covered chest. Feeling her erect nipples beneath the material and biting them gently and making her grunt in a very unladylike manner.

**Do you like my mouth on you sweetheart?**

He smirks in her mind, his voice in her head sounding thick with desire, as he kisses lower and lower.

_Yes_

Comes her breathless reply. In all they’d done together that night, they’d not done this.

**What about here?**

Kylo asks in a low growl as he presses a hot kiss to her already wet sex. She groans loudly and squirms a little. Her eyes flutter close and her head tilts back.

_Fuck yes_

She murmurs in his mind. Kylo chuckles at her reply, and it sends delicious vibrations through her whole body. Making her groan even louder as she arches up off the couch and her thighs begin to close, digging her heels into his back.

**How much?**

_So much.  Please Kylo, please.  Don't stop._

He doesn’t stop. Instead he focuses on rotating between kissing her clit and licking her folds. The sound of her breathless pants and airy moans tumbling from her lips is making his trousers sit uncomfortably across his cock.

Rey digs her fingers into the back of the couch as her other hand grips the back of his head, fingernails scraping his scalp. But he doesn’t even react, too focused on eating her out.

‘Rey!’ Leia gasps loudly as she turns the corner into the lounge of her apartment.

Luke, Poe, Finn, Chewie, Threepio, R2 and BB8 join her, and they all stand there in an awkward mix of shock and disbelief. Not able to register the sight of Rey writhing in delight and pleasure on the couch with someone between her thighs.

Rey’s eyes fly open in an instant but she dare not look where the stunned voice and uncomfortable shuffling is coming from. Kylo froze the moment he heard his Mother’s voice. He retracts his lips from Rey’s fold, but he can’t look up, not yet. Not until he’s wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and taken a breath. Then he rises to his feet.

‘Ben!’ Leia exclaims.

Her eyes practically explode at the sight of her son emerging from between Rey’s legs; a burning red blush on his pale face, glazed eyes and half dressed.

**Oh fuck.**

-888888888888888888888888888888-

‘And where have you been?’ Hux snarls as Kylo Ren finally appears on the bridge of the Finalizer.

Hux notes that his stride is almost bouncy, he’s still in his usual robes, but he is mask less, and he could swear that there’s brightness in his dark eyes he’s never seen before. And is that a faint blush on his cheekbones?

‘I doubt you’d believe me, even if I told you.’ Kylo replies and receives a sharp glare from the ginger General.

‘Try me Ren.’ Hux cuts and Kylo gives a small smirk.

‘Okay I’ll tell you. But I don’t think you’ll like it.’ Kylo deadpans and Hux’s nostrils flare as he glares at the Dark Sider.

‘Just tell me.’ Hux snarls through gritted teeth.

‘I was balls deep in the scavenger.’ Kylo tells him airily, with a glint in his eyes and budding smile on his lips.

‘What the Supreme Leader sees in you I’ll never know.’ Hux scoffs with a shake of his head, and disbelief written all over his pale face.

‘I told you, you wouldn’t like it.’ Kylo answers, the smirk playing on his lips.

‘You really are insane.’ Hux hisses as he returns his attentions to the window.

‘Don’t you want to know how I got away?’ Kylo asks with a mocking tone.

Hux slowly turns his whole body to look at him, a sneer on his face.

‘Go on then. Enlighten me. How did you escape your dirty little dream with the scavenger?’ Hux spits, his eyes focused only on Kylo Ren.

‘She let me go, with a few conditions of course. You could call them terms of release.’ Kylo tells him sarcasm dripping off every word.

Hux huffs with a role of his eyes, already feeling fraught at this odd behaviour from the Master of the Knights of Ren. He shakes his head, hands gripped together behind his back.

‘Your behaviour really does astonish me. Just when I don’t think you can fuck up any more. You outdo yourself. I just hope that your wet dream made you happy.’ Hux drawls as he goes to turn away.

But the sight and sound of Kylo Ren’s cross blade lightsaber has him stopping in his tracks. His eyes widen and dart up to Kylo’s face. But it says nothing.

‘The terms were to kill you and take over this ship.’ Kylo sniggers as he plunges the lightsaber into Hux’s abdomen.

With that the door bursts open and Rey, General Organa, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Poe and Finn step out onto the bridge, weapons drawn, ready for a fight.

Kylo leans in closer to Hux, seeing the look of sheer shock and horror in the other man’s eyes before the life starts to fade from him.

‘Now do you believe me? Balls deep.’ Kylo whispers as he smirks and winks at a disbelieving Hux as he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked it???? :s
> 
> Thank you so very much for all the wonderful comments you've given this story. Also the kudos', never thought it'd have 150 - that's just crazy and the bookmarks and views - <3 :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes or if you think this is crappy :|

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own :|


End file.
